Apellido de Casada
by alessandra98
Summary: Sakura y sus reflexiones acerca de su nuevo nombre. AU.


**Apellido de Casada**

Mi madre cambió su nombre al desposar a mi padre, al igual que lo hicieron mis abuelas cuando desposaron a mis abuelos. Pero yo no soy ellas. De las mujeres de mi familia, materna y paterna, fui la primera en asistir a la universidad, la primera en llegar a los 30 sin esposo e hijos, la primera en tener una carrera otra que la de ama de casa. De mi país, la primera cirujana cardiovascular.

Está de más decir que soy una mujer independiente y realizada. Fuerza y determinación son las características que me llevaron adelante durante los seis años en la facultad de medicina, los cinco de mi residencia en cirugía general, y los otros dos de cirugía cardiovascular. Características que me ayudaron a sobreponerme a los retos que presentaba ser la única mujer en mi campo de subespecialidad. Pero que también me fueron de gran utilidad en el ámbito sentimental.

Desde la secundaria he estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. El chico rebelde y sufrido por excelencia. Después de la graduación Sasuke desapareció, declinando las cartas de aceptación a varias de las universidades más prestigiosas del país. Para él era más importante buscar justicia para el asesinato de su familia. Yo entendía su motivación, mas no aprobaba del camino que había escogido para cumplir su misión. Para mi era más lógico que siguiera una carrera en leyes, carrera a la que él había aplicado, para que un día pudiese convertirse en un gran abogado que traería a la luz la verdad sobre el asesinato de una de las familias más prominentes de Konoha.

Para abreviar una historia muy larga, me tomó un buen par de años hacerlo entrar en razón, pero eventualmente no solo logré hacerlo regresar y continuar su educación sino que también conseguí hacerlo poner un anillo en mi dedo.

Sí, hasta la primera cirujana cardiovascular de Konoha sueña con algún día convertirse en esposa y madre. Y para mi ningún otro hombre que no fuese Sasuke podría hacerme feliz.

Mi deseo se volvió realidad tres meses atrás. Tuvimos una boda de ensueño, una luna de miel envidiable, y nuestra primera casa ya se sentía como nuestro hogar. Sin embargo, había algo con lo que todavía no podía hacer paces.

Mis ojos escanearon con rapidez la lista plasmada en la pantalla frente a mi, mientras mi estómago se contraía por la indecisión y miedo. Cerré la ventana haciendo click en la equis roja y apagué mi laptop. Todavía no estaba lista para asumir ese cambio. Entonces, la pregunta de Sasuke resonó en mi cabeza.

 _¿Cuándo adoptarás mi apellido?_

Nuestra vida conyugal iba de maravilla, pero ese pequeño detalle estaba convirtiéndose en un inconveniente cada día más grande. Sabía lo mucho que significaría para mi esposo que lo hiciese. Él era el último Uchiha, y esparcir su nombre era de gran importancia para él. Además de que era costumbre de su sociedad que la mujer asumiese el apellido de su marido. Habían pasado tres meses desde su boda y yo todavía usaba el Haruno.

Pero la cuestión seguía martilleando en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que renunciar al nombre que he usado toda mi vida? ¿Por qué los hombres no cambiaban su apellido también? El matrimonio es una unión, no una compra de propiedades. Y así es como creo que me sentiría al cambiar mi apellido a Uchiha, como su propiedad.

No quería abandonar mi nombre. Me gusta mi nombre. Me gusta como suena, me gusta escribirlo. Sí muchos argumentaran que Haruno también indica propiedad. Que pertenezco a mi padre. Pero con el tiempo se ha convertido en el mío. Me pertenece a mi.

La lista en el website de bodas detallaba cada paso para hacer del proceso de cambio de nombres uno sencillo, e incluso ofrecían un servicio para ellos encargarse de todo el papeleo y formularios. Pero no era tan fácil como lo planteaban.

Sí, yo fácilmente podía ir a la oficina de registro público y mostrar mi certificado de matrimonio para hacer oficial el cambio de nombre. Podía ir a la oficina de autoridad de tránsito y solicitar una nueva licencia, podía solicitar un nuevo carnet de seguro social, y un nuevo pasaporte. Podía ir al banco y cambiar el nombre de mis cuentas de ahorro y tarjetas de crédito. Podía llamar a mi doctor y a mi abogado y pedir que cambiasen el nombre en mis fichas. Y muy _muy_ fácilmente podía entrar a Facebook, borrar el Haruno y teclear Uchiha para remplazarlo.

De hecho ya había empezado los trámites para los primeros pasos. Pero habían otras cosas que no venían tan fácil.

Ayer trajeron la nueva placa para mi oficina. Leía "Dra. Sakura Uchiha". Cuando la leí, me eché a llorar y pedí que por favor no la cambiasen aún. Mi carrera completa la construí bajo mi nombre, bajo mi esfuerzo. Mis colegas y pacientes me conocían como Doctora Haruno. Esta tal Sakura Uchiha sonaba como una usurpadora, una mujer que llegó después de que Sakura Haruno hiciera todo el trabajo duro para quedarse con los frutos.

El otro día un oficial me detuvo por conducir con uno de los focos de mi auto dañado. _¿Señora Uchiha?_ Preguntó al leer mi licencia, y yo automáticamente respondí _No, Haruno._ El hombre sonrió, y preguntó que sí era recién casada. Cuando yo asentí, él me dijo que no me preocupara que a su esposa también le había tomado tiempo acostumbrarse.

Y eso había sido como una revelación para mí.

Amo a Sasuke, amo verlo llegar de sus muy largos viajes, amo despertar junto a él, cocinar para él, amo ser su esposa. Estar con él es algo por lo que luché por muchos años. Asumir su nombre era algo que yo podía hacer gracias a ese amor que le tenía.

Encendí mi laptop nuevamente y entré a mi página de Facebook. Mi foto de perfil era una foto de nuestra boda, cuando partíamos el dulce juntos. Nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre el mango del cuchillo. Lucía radiante, y él muy guapo. Felices.

Ese día uní mi vida a la suya para comenzar nuestra familia. La familia Uchiha. Inhale profundamente antes de clickear el botón de aceptar. Lo había hecho, públicamente había anunciado al mundo sobre mi decisión. Sobre mi nuevo nombre.

Desde hoy sería Sakura Uchiha. No sería fácil, pero creo que he hecho lo correcto.

§§§

El día que nuestra hija Sarada nació fue el más feliz de mi vida. Y él día en que más contenta me sentí de haber cambiado mi nombre años atrás.

Fue cuando estaba llenando los papeles para el registro de nacimiento.

 **Nombre: Sarada Uchiha**

 **Nombre del Padre: Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Nombre de la Madre: Sakura Uchiha.**

Fue el ver mi nombre junto al de los dos tesoros de mi vida que me hizo agradecer la decisión. Somos una familia. Los Uchiha. Un nombre es solo un nombre, no es lazos sanguíneos. Pero en ese momento me sentí tan conectada a ellos, podría no ser una Uchiha de nacimiento, pero ese apellido era lo que me conectaría por siempre a ellos.

Además, que raro se vería Sarada Uchiha hija de Sakura Haruno, ¿no?


End file.
